A Future for Us
by bigbootyshinji420
Summary: Rin Matsuoka is an average teenage boy. That is, until he is introduced to weed and begins to fall into more and more patterns of criminal behavior that causes a strain between him and his loved one, Sousuke. One day, a fatal accident puts Rin in the hospital. Will Rin be able to recover, and will he be able to restore what once was between him and Sousuke?


The sun shone brightly through Rin's polka-dotted curtains. Rin smiled and hopped out of bed.

"AYE BITCH! TIME TO WAKE UP OR ELSE YOU GON BE LATE!" his sister Gou yelled from the kitchen.

"Aight, chill! I'm up!" Rin answered.

Rin went over to his swim bag and checked to make sure the weed was in its place. He and his squad was finna roll up today, son.

"I FUCKIN MEAN IT. YOU GOTTA LEAVE IN 2 MINUTES!" Gou angrily stormed in Rin's room and started hitting him with a spatula.

"DANG, GUH! YOU AINT GOTTA HIT ME!" Rin screamed.

"THEN LEAVE!" Gou screamed back.

Rin grabbed his bag and gave the flustered Gou a hug. Rin bounded down the steps and Naruto-ran to his school. He arrived 20 minutes late. Gou wasn't so great with math.

"Ayyeee, homes! Bout time yo ass showt up!" Sousuke yelled at Rin and slapped his back, making the weed come tumbling out of his bag.

"R-Rin..." Sousuke stuttered.

Rin sighed. He forgot Sousuke was, like, super Christian and never did drugs. He was saving the weed for his boy Haru.

"Sousuke... it's not what you think..." Rin started.

"No... It's exactly what I think. Rin... you betrayed me. I'm sorry, but... I can't do this anymore," Sousuke looked away from Rin with tears in his eyes.

"Aw, c'mon babe, don't be like that!" Rin said, truly exasperated.

"I mean it, Rin. I can't date a drug-addict," Sousuke looked at Rin firmly.

"Babe..." Rin said.

"So long, Rin Alesia MAckenzie Matsuoka," Sousuke said and walked off.

Rin saw Sousuke, from a distance, bend over and start weeping.

Rin was finna weep, too, but his tru squad turned up at his school. He couldn't let his squad see the weed king weep.

Haru, Makoto, and Nagisa waltzed over to where Rin was standing.

"Heard you broke up wit yo man. Does that mean I have a chance?" Haru winked at Rin.

"God, Haru. Get a breath mint. You literally smell like the ocean," Rin rolled his eyes.

"AYEEEE NO FIGHTING! Rin, you got da stuff? Sonnn, I'm finna turn up so hard!" Nagisa, who was Shakira's cousin, screeched like a bat.

"Yea, I got it," and with that Rin tossed the weed in the air.

Makoto, being the real drug addict of the group, snatched that sonofabitch mid air.

"Finally," Makoto said and inhaled the weed.

"That aroma," he commented.

"Sweeeet," he furthermore commented.

"K. So, you done? Can the rest of the squad get some?" Haru said impatiently.

Makoto reluctantly detached himself from the bag of weed and gave some to Haru, Nagisa, and Rin.

"Some good stuff," Haru drowsily commented.

They got real high.

So high, in fact, that Rin slipped into the pool and knocked himself out. Haru attempted to call 911 but instead called Pizza Hut. He ordered 20 pizzas.

It wasn't until Nitori walked in and saw the mess that 911 was actually called, and Rin was successfully rescued.

It has been 420 days since the weed accident. Rin is still recovering from his addiction after receiving encouraging words from Sousuke. After Sousuke heard about the accident, Sousuke rushed to the hospital Rin was in and never left his side. After Rin was released from the hospital, Rin took Sousuke to Pizza Hut and proposed to him there. Sousuke claimed he had never been happier, and the two were married on the 19th of April, 1946.

It is now June 86th, 1956. Rin has completely recovered from his addiction to weed. Rin is now a loving father of 6, Quisfrtia, Poalesce, Coalesce, Kenzi Klair, Rose Island, and Junie B Jones Matsuoka-Yamazaki. He and Sousuke retired at the early age of 19 and since moved and resided peacefully in Alabama. Their adopted daughter, Rose Island, became a pop star, and the state Rhode Island was named after her. It was. Don't argue.

The rest of their kids didn't really do much, but they somehow all moved to Brazil and are making a living. They send postcards to Sousuke and Rin every Christmas, Halloween, and New Years.

You can say they lived a pretty swell life.


End file.
